ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Spitz
Spitz (スピッツ) is a 4-piece Japanese rock band formed in 1987. During the mid to late 1990s they gained countrywide recognition from their single "Robinson" which sold over 1.6 million copies and was the first song of theirs to reach the Top 10 of the Oricon charts. They are also known for their abstract and unconventional song lyrics written by Kusano Masamune, the band's vocalist and main songwriter. To date, the band has produced 14 number-one hits (9 albums and 5 singles). Members * Kusano Masamune (草野マサムネ name 草野正宗, same pronunciation): Vocals, guitar and primary songwriter * Miwa Tetsuya (三輪テツヤ name 三輪徹也, same pronunciation): Guitar * Tamura Akihiro (田村明浩): Bass, band leader * Sakiyama Tatsuo (崎山龍男): Drums Discography Albums * 1990.03.21 Hibari no Kokoro (ヒバリのこころ) (indies) * 1991.03.25 Spitz (スピッツ) * 1991.11.25 Namae wo Tsuketeyaru (名前をつけてやる) * 1992.04.25 Aurora ni Narenakatta Hito no Tame ni (オーロラになれなかった人のために) (mini album) * 1992.09.26 Hoshi no Kakera (惑星のかけら) * 1993.09.26 Crispy! * 1994.09.21 Sora no Tobikata (空の飛び方) * 1995.09.20 Hachimitsu (ハチミツ) * 1996.10.23 Indigo Chiheisen (インディゴ地平線) * 1998.03.25 Fake Fur (フェイクファー) * 1999.01.01 99ep (EP) * 1999.03.25 Kachoufuugetsu (花鳥風月) (special album) * 1999.12.15 RECYCLE Greatest Hits of SPITZ (best album) * 2000.07.26 Hayabusa (ハヤブサ) * 2002.09.11 Mikaduki Rock (三日月ロック) * 2005.01.12 Souvenir (スーベニア) * 2006.03.25 CYCLE HIT 1991-1997 Spitz Complete Single Collection * 2006.03.25 CYCLE HIT 1997-2005 Spitz Complete Single Collection * 2007.10.10 Sazanami CD (さざなみCD) Singles * 1991.03.25 Hibari no Kokoro (ヒバリのこころ) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1991.06.25 Natsu no Mamono (夏の魔物) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1991.10.25 Majo Tabi ni Deru (魔女旅に出る) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1992.08.26 Hoshi no Kakera (惑星のかけら) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1992.11.26 Hinata no Mado ni Akogarete (日なたの窓に憧れて) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1993.07.25 Hadaka no Mama de (裸のままで) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1993.10.25 Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (君が思い出になる前に) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1994.04.25 Sora mo Toberu Hazu (空も飛べるはず) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1994.07.20 Aoi Kuruma (青い車) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1994.10.26 Spider (スパイダー) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1995.04.05 Robinson (ロビンソン) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1995.07.07 Namida ga Kirari☆ (涙がキラリ☆) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1996.04.10 Cherry (チェリー) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1996.09.09 Nagisa (渚) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1997.01.29 Scarlet (スカーレット) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1997.04.23 Yume ja nai (夢じゃない) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1997.11.27 Unmei no Hito (運命の人) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1998.03.18 Tsumetai Hoho/Xie Xie! (冷たい頬／謝々!) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1998.07.07 Kaede/Spica (楓／スピカ) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 1999.04.28 Nagareboshi (流れ星) (re-released in 2000.06.28 in CD format) * 2000.04.26 Hotaru (ホタル) * 2000.06.21 Memories/Hourou Kamome wa Dokomademo (メモリーズ／放浪カモメはどこまでも) * 2001.05.16 Haruka (遥か) * 2001.10.11 Yume Oi Mushi (夢追い虫) * 2001.12.12 Sawatte・Kawatte (さわって・変わって) * 2002.08.07 Hanemono (ハネモノ) * 2002.08.07 Mizuiro no Machi (水色の街) * 2004.01.21 Stargazer (スターゲイザー) * 2004.11.10 Masayume (正夢) * 2005.04.20 Haru no Uta/Tekuteku (春の歌／テクテク) * 2006.07.12 Mahou no Kotoba (魔法のコトバ) * 2007.04.18 Looking For (ルキンフォー) * 2007.08.01 Gunjou (群青) * 2008.11.05 Wakaba (若葉) External Links * Spitz's Official Website Category:Groups Category:J-Rock Category:J-Pop